Arkham Knight Riddler x OC
by xXRiddlemethisXx
Summary: Murphy Lew is an average art student studying in Gotham. After the events of Arkham asylum and Arkham city unfolded, a familiar villain had escaped and mistook her for a fan of his. What will happen to her once he pursuades her to join him with him suave attitude? Well?.. What are you waiting for! Go and read! :) 3
1. Chapter 1

Murphy Lew was an average, nineteen year old girl. Five foot, short brown hair and blue eyes. She was currently studying art at a college in her hometown, Gotham.

Now, Gotham wasn't the most pleasing city, but there was a unique charm to it... Murphy wasn't quite sure of what it was, but there was something!

It was a usual, humid day with grey clouds rimming the edges of the lifeless, blue sky, there was definitley a storm coming tonight! She began running to her apartment so she didn't get caught in the unpredictable weather, that was until she smacked into somebody!

"Ah! I'm so-"

Murphy was cut off to the clanking of a gun the was pressed under her chin. She opened her clamped eyes slowly, revealing a group of thugs dressed in green with uneven question marks placed all over their costumes.

"Who are you girly?!..."

Murphy damned herself for taking a shortcut today... Next time, her hair will be the last thing on her mind!

"I-I"

She stuttered her words, but fear overcame her and she gradually became unable to speak.

"Speak!"

The thug then looked as if he was listening to somebody through an ear piece.

"Right boss..."

He let Murphy go.

"You got lucky this time! Now get out of here!"

Murphy was confused, but she was thanking the heavens at the same time! Karma must have recognised all of the good deeds she had been doing recently.

Kicking off her boots, Murphy walked to her bathroom and ran herself a bath, it was definitley deserved after the day she had.

She stripped off her clothes and placed her toes in to test the temperature, perfect!

The phone was the first thing she picked up, checking her messages. She noticed that the super villain, Riddler was on the strike again! Which scared her as the thugs were wearing Riddlers symbols! Why the hell did they let her go?! Why would Riddler allow that?! Though she knew he was never really unfair with his games, just scary and deadly! Maybe he already had enough hostages, thankfully for her!

The next day was a free one, no college, no work, nothing! Murphy had set herself a day for nice, relaxing shopping! Well, whatever Gotham has to offer when it comes to relaxing...

The streets were their usual, rowdy and the weather was its usual, cloudy.

Murphy noticed something in the crowd it was a man dressed as a bat and a man in green? Batman and the Riddler?!

Stupidly enough, Murphy ran to the scene! She pushed past people to get a clear view, but fell doing so and was now in the middle of the circle of people. She looked up at the two menacing looking people that stared down at her. As she was closer to the Riddler, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up! He pointed a gun to her temple... That's twice in two days!

"Don't struggle! Come any closer detective, and I'll shoot her!"

As soon as he said that, Riddlers thugs began beating through the crowd.

The one thing Riddler was finding it hard to get his head around, was the fact that she wasn't struggling at all! He was sure it wasn't because of the fact that he told her not to.

"Not sure if you have noticed Nygma, but she doesn't seem scared of you at all... You gonna kill the only fan you have?.."

He was looking back and forth at the Bat and Murphy until he viscously threw her at him! As he ran to his car, one of his thugs shouted to him,

"Boss! That was the girl you told us not to kill yesterday! You don't think she's the Bats spy do ya?!"

He looked towards the girl as he was running, she was just staring back at him. He shook it off.

"Get in the car!"

Murphy began shaking, realisation of what just happened kicking in!

"Are you alright?"

"Why the hell would you say that to a maniac?! I'm his fan! Are you serious?!"

"It was stupid, but with an ego like his, I knew he would consider your life..."

She pouted.

"Would you like me to take you home?.."

"No! I can take myself thanks..."

Murphy began running herself another bath and did a repeat of the day before. She grabbed her phone and tapped the screen to unlock it.

-Screech!-

"Ah!"

Something was taking over her phone! A virus maybe? She never did download anything strange and always did anti virus checks on it!

"Why hello there my dear!"

She recognised that cocky, suave voice, especially when Riddlers face appeared on her screen! She quickly began covering herself!

"Caught you at a bad time? No worries, I won't be here for long!"

"R-Riddler?"

"Why yes! Of course it's Riddler you half wit!"

Murphy was taken back by his rude insult!

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry my dear, where are my manners?"

She swallowed harsh.

"My name is Edward Nygma, Riddler, The Riddler or Mr. Nygma to you!"

"Charming... I'm not sure which I prefer..."

"Don't get smart because you're over the phone! I could find you in a instant!"

"...Sorry..."

"Anyway, I realised my thugs had bumped into you yesterday, and considering you seem to be a fan of mine, I'd like to give you the oppurtunity of being my underling!"

"...Underling?.."

"Now, don't be ungrateful, that's a good position for a worm such as yourself!"

She didn't know whether to feel complimented or not... She decided to take it with a pinch of salt! Either way she didn't know what to say to him! She plainly acted on spur of the moment.

"Erm... Ok?"

Damn! She wasn't meant to say that!

"Delightful! Come to Gotham orphanage! I have much to show you..."

Her phone then cut off... What a predicament she had gotten herself into!..


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up at the orphanage, Murphy's hands began to sweat and her breathing became pacey! She quickly looked around her surroundings, all clear! She proceeded inside...

With a load thud, the door slammed behind her, and a monitor on the wall crackled, casting an image of the Riddler.

"Why hello there my dear, do come closer so I can make sure I've got the right person... What am I saying? Of course I have!"

He began to laugh, menacingly, but it wasn't scary at all... Worrying...

"Yes... Definitley the right person! Now! Come through the door on your right! I'll unlock it and it will lead you to Riddlers domain!"

"You're very enthusiastic..."

"Of course I am! Now, hurry!"

Murphy did as he said and walked through a long, green corridor. She pushed two heavy doors with green paint splattered all over them along with question marks painted everywhere. The man dressed with a torn, dirty white tank top, with a green shirt covered with question marks, baggy, khaki trousers and boots and he stood in her view. He looked messy, but the good kind! It suited his personality... Kind of like a mad scientist, but... The Riddler kind!

"...You're very tall!.."

"I am precisely six foot one!"

"In comparison to my five foot... You're over foot taller than me!"

"Now I'm no sexist, but I always felt it looked better when the man was taller!"

He erupted into a crazed laugh... Was he flirting? No... He couldn't be!

"Anyway, back onto the subject... This, all of this is my domain! It's the control room for all of my riddle rooms!"

Murphy eyed everything, this man was definitley a genius... One thing that caught Murphy's eye was some robots that had been put together that were in the corner of the room.

"What are they?"

Murphy asked, pointing at them.

"Oh them? They are my Riddler bots! I'll be using them as a distraction for the Bat!"

"I see..."

Murphy felt very out of place here, she didn't know what to talk to him about.

"So my dear... What do you do for a living?"

Looks like she thought too soon...

"I... I'm a college student..."

"Oh? What do you study?"

He sounded intrigued, though she was worried because most people said art was the dumb persons course, for some reason, she didn't want him thinking the same.

"Art..."

"Oh really? I'd like to see some of your work sometime! I mean, I'm sure I could do better, as always... But I'm still interested!"

Murphy was shocked at his comments, though she realised he must have always been like this.

"Sure... Maybe you can help me with my Maths too..."

She quickly covered her mouth, what was she saying?! Edward slowly turned his head with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"And why's that?"

Murphy replied in a whisper.

"...Because I failed it in school..."

He burst out laughing.

"Paha! Of course you did! You're a halfwit!"

Murphy didn't say anything, she was already embarressed without him making fun of her! Edward did notice her discomfort though...

"Well, I guess that I could help you! I, suppose, it shouldn't be too much trouble..."

Murphy smiled.

"Thanks..."

Murphy quickly ran from her college to the orphanage Edward resided in with her books covering her head.

"Ah! Finally!"

She shook off the excess rain water from her body and proceeded inside.

"It's only me Mr. Nygma!"

That felt weird calling him that... But that was the name she preffered out of the choices.

"Ah, have you brought your homework?"

He began stiffling a laugh.

"...I'll go home in a minute..."

"No no! Do come in!.."

He said, patronizingly as he unlocked the doors for her to enter. He was sat at a table, waiting for her to set out the work she needed help with. He looked as if he had been previously busy as he had oil marks across his face and gloves, along with a screw driver and bolts next to him.

"Been busy?"

Edward seemed delighted that somebody had taken an interest in what he was doing.

"Why yes! I've been fixing up my Riddler bots!"

He said cheerfully as he kicked a heap of metal on the floor beside him.

"Now, my dear, show me what you need help with!"

Murphy sat down next to him, wearily. She placed sheets of equations infront of him and he began picking the sheets up one by one.

"Really? These are simple!"

"Obviously not for me!.."

He didn't expect her to be so snappy about it, he really didn't understand why she got so touchy!.. No matter.

Edward began talking through everything with her, he explained everything thoroughly and she understood everything straight away! Why couldn't her tutors be like this?!

"Do you understand? I mean, I've explained it in the most simplest way I can!"

"...I guess I do... I mean, I don't suppose you could like, help me on a regular basis?.."

He had yet another, cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hehe... If you like."

She smiled at him.

"I really appreciate it Mr. Nygma!"

"...Edward..."

"What?"

"Call me Edward..."


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy had been returning to Edwards hideout for a few days now, she didn't want to admit it, but she was taking advantage of his knowledge... She knew if she said anything, he'd need a trolley for his big head!

She walked in on him working on his Riddler bots again, he was all dirty from oil and rust, she was admiring how good that look suited him... Wait, what?! She was thinking this about a narcissistic psycho that probably only had her around to suit his ego!

"Oh! Good afternoon Murphy... I didn't see you there!"

He wiped the oil from his face, only to wipe more on.

"Oh, sorry... You're busy."

"Oh no no! Please, come in!"

Murphy sat at the table the two usually sit at.

"Got anything that my wonderful brain can help you with today?"

He chuckled as he said this.

"No, not today sorry... How's the Riddler bots coming along?"

"Just fine! Obviously!.."

"Oh no, I wasn't implying-"

"I know! Now, do you know what I'd really love?"

Oh no... This was the first question he was going to ask her... She didn't know if she was ready for it!

"...What?.."

"i'd really love, a cup of coffee... I've been up all night!"

"Sure."

Murphy gave him a smile and popped her stuff down to the right of the chair she was sitting at.

Murphy came in with a coffee and bent down to give it to Edward. The two briefly shared eye contact before she quickly stood up straight.

"Why thank you Murphy!.. I do hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

"I hope it does!"

He took a quick sip.

"It's awful..."

Her face dropped.

"Really?.."

He chuckled.

"I'm kidding!.. Now..."

He placed his coffee on the ground and pushed himself up from his knees.

"I need some real help from you... If you're willing?"

"You're asking? Doesn't 'The Riddler' usually take what he wants?"

"Well, yes... But as nice as you've been, I'm not going to force you... I will definitley understand if you say no..."

He said this with a little dissapointment in his voice.

"...Ok, just tell me what it is..."

"Well, I have a collection of Riddler trophies for the Bat to find and ultimately, fail, at trying to figure them out... Would you be able to help me spread them across the city?.."

His face was hopeful, but if she did this, she would be a criminal! Well, not really a criminal... No! She had to realise if she took the oppurtunity, she would have a criminal record if found out! Worse as it's with a super villain... Though she had taken a liking to him... He was kind of, dare she say it, nice to be around... She made her choice after a small, but hard think.

"...Sure..."

"Oh, what, really?!"

"Really, really!"

She flashed him a quick smile.

"Oh goody!"

He pulled out something from his pocket.

"This is a map of Gotham... I have pin pointed the areas of where I want them placing!"

His shoulder was touching hers and she was flustered at how close he was as he had to bend down a little, making there faces only inches from each other... To be honest, she wasn't even looking at the map.

"Murphy, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Sorry!.."

He smirked as if he knew exactly what she was doing. He then pulled out something else from his pocket.

"A headset, so we can communicate."

She took it from him and placed it on her ear.

"I feel all proffesional!"

He chuckled at her comment.

"Now, hurry! I need Batman to find them and, hopefully... Die."

She shivered at the way he said, 'die'... It sounded darker than when he usually spoke.

"Ok..."

Murphy quickly ran from the room.

Murphy had been planting Edwards trophies for him and she had to say, it was tiring! No wonder he got others to do it for him!..

"Murphy? Are you there?"

His voice made her jump.

"Y-yes! Is everything ok?"

"No! There are some thugs not far ahead of you!"

"...Wait... How do you know?!"

"I can see you?"

"How?.."

"I have cameras placed all around the city!"

"...Even in the girls changing rooms?"

Murphy began snickering at her witty comment, she had to say, she was proud of it!

"How dare you! What are you implying I am?! Some kind of animalistic brute?!"

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?"

She was still smirking.

"Murphy!"

"Ok ok! Jeez Edward... I'm only joking..."

"Yes, well, be careful, I'd suggest you go through the alleyway on your upcoming left to avoid them completely!"

"Sure... You know, it kind of feels like we're being really secretive!.."

"...We are..."

"I-I know! I mean... It doesn't matter!.."

Murphy realised what she was trying to say in the midst of her sentence and decided not to carry on... It felt a little like they were in some kind of secret, dark relationship, and she was finding a secret way to find Edward... Weird...

"Ok... Well, considering you've finished the trophies you had, you can go home..."

"My stuff is still at your place..."

"Well..."

Edward was getting flustered, he knew it was getting late and she had to come all the way to his hideout, he knew he would offer her some place to stay so that she didn't have to walk home at night where it was cold and unsafe... Wait... Why did he care? She was just some random girl helping him with his riddles! Nothing more! Though, he still didn't like the thought of her walking home alone...

"Ok fine! But hurry! It's getting late!"

"Erm, ok Father?!"

"I'll let that sarcastic comment slide... Hurry back!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes Edward... It's going dark."

Why was he asking this all of a sudden?..

"Precisely! You can't walk home in the dark on the streets of Gotham!"

"So what do you suggest?.."

"Stay here."

"In the bed?"

"Oh god no! The sofa!"

She mentally face palmed... He obviously didn't speak to women much... Well... If anybody to be honest...

"I think I'd prefer my bed Edward..."

"But-"

"If you're so worried, walk me!"

"I'm not worried!.."

He was lying.

"Ok then, goodbye Ed-"

"Ok fine!.."

He looked like he was pouting, which was actually quite adorable.

Murphy pulled her coat as close as she could... It was always so cold at night in Gotham! Even in the summer!

"Aren't you cold Edward?! I'm freezing my boobies off!"

"...Seriously Murphy... Never say that again..."

She began laughing pretty loud and he quickly covered her mouth, muffling it instead.

"Shhhhh! You forget I'm wanted by the Bat!"

Murphy replied in a whisper as he gently removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oh yeah, sorry..."

The smell of metal and oil were filling her nose... In a weird way, it was nice because it reminded her of Edward, he was actually a real gentleman when, you know... He wasn't setting death traps and killing people!..

"Well... We're here!"

"Edward, it really should be me saying that... It's kind of freaky when you say it..."

He chuckled.

"I'm sure!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?"

He ushered her towards the door until she stopped.

"Thanks..."

"For what?.."

"Walking me home..."

Murphy looked up at Edward.

"Funnily enough, you're the only person I've met that's been this nice to me, which makes hardly any sense because you're an egotistical murderer!.."

Edward raised his finger.

"Now wait just a min-"

She placed a finger on his lips, shushing him making him flinch a little.

"But a gentle, egotistical murderer..."

She knew what she said didn't make any sense at all, but it seemed to fit him perfectly. She was awaiting a witty remark about her poor use of words, yet nothing was said. Murphy decided to end the night.

"Goodnight Edward."

Edward watched her as she walked into her apartment. This was the first smile he had on his face that was sincere for years.


	5. Chapter 5

Another free day awaited Murphy, she was wondering wether she should go and give Edward a visit or not, speaking of which, someone was at her door, she assumed it would be the postman due to him always leaving her letters outside back when she had a dog that nearly bit his hand off. She only wore a shirt and she opened her door to reveal a tall man standing in her doorway. The shock sent her backwards, making her fall on her bum.

"Edward?!"

He quickly turned the other way.

"Oh god! Do you answer the door to everyone like that?!"

"N-no! Idiot!"

He quickly turned to face her, angry at the insult, but just got flustered as she stood up, the t-shirt only came to the bottom of her bottom.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I brought you a coffee..."

"...Why?"

"Well, you need to help me with some Batman things, and, y'know, you made me a coffee yesterday so..."

He pushed the coffee into her hands and made his way into her home.

"Thanks?"

He sat down on her sofa as she quickly put some shorts on.

"You can't just waltz into my home Edward!"

"I just did."

He smirked as he said this.

"Though I thought we could relax for the afternoon, maybe get something to eat."

"Edward... You're wanted in the whole of Gotham..."

"Then you can buy things and we can cook!"

Murphy sighed to herself.

"Ok fine."

She plopped herself down next to him, yawning.

"I think your constant knocking woke me up..."

"I see, sorry about that..."

He patted her head. She just stared back at him.

"You really aren't used to being around people, are you?"

"Only because everyone else is mentally challenged!"

"Oh, so should I take that as a compliment?.."

She smiled at him in a flirty way making him feel really awkward.

"Urm... No! I mean, well... Don't be ridiculous! Everyone who is beneath me is all the same to me!"

"Oh Edward... I'm so hurt by that comment..."

She pretended to be upset by his comment.

"No no! I didn't-"

"Aha! So I'm not beneath you then!"

"Yes... Just not as much as everyone else..."

He looked frustrated now.

"That's good enough for me!"

Murphy brushed her hand across Edwards leg.

"Would you like a drink? Coffee perhaps considering I already have one?"

"Sure!"

He liked Murphy's place, it was really, homely, something he could get used to, something he never had...

"Shall we watch something?"

She placed the coffee in his hands as she sat down back next to him. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"There's never usually anything on..."

Murphy eyed up the video games console in front of her.

"Hey Edward, you like games?"

"Of course I do!"

The two had been playing for hours and they were in hysterics laughing together!

"You're just too good for me Edward!.."

"Aha! I usually am!.."

Murphy placed her head on Edwards shoulder making him flinch, he wasn't usually used to human contact!..

"I'm tired... You're comfy... Goodnight!.."

Edward felt more than just awkward, he wanted to push her off, but she looked so comfortable and peaceful that he decided against it.

"But it's still the morning!.."

"Yes, and you woke me up, remember..."

He smirked.

"Fine, I'll just see this as my punishment then, shall I?.."

"Precisely!.."

Later that day, Edward was back at his hideout. Murphy decided to go shopping and obviously he couldn't go with her!..

He actually kind of missed her when she wasn't around... Wait... There it was again! That horribly nice feeling he always got when he thought about her!

Realisation began to kick as he began to realise what what was happening.

"No... No this won't do at all!.. It can't do!.."

He began to smirk to himself... He knew exactly what to do!..


	6. Chapter 6

What happened? Where was she? Where was Murphy?..

Murphy's head bobbed as she began toopen her eyes slowly. There was a horrible sweet taste in her mouth making her want to gag everytime she tasted it!

"W-what's going on?.."

There were four other people around her, she was getting pretty scared now!.. She only heard a few grunts in return to her question.

"Wake up worms!"

That voice!.. No... It couldn't be! This had to be a set up!..

"If you don't wake up now, I'll kill you before you get a chance of survival!"

That seemed to have caught peoples attention...

"Nygma?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Oh, don't act so dumb with me Murphy... I know you're smarter than that..."

She tried not to say anything more about what the two previously shared as she didn't want the others to get suspicious... Though someone spoke up.

"Are you two familiar with eachother?!"

There was an awkward silence between Murphy and The Riddler...

"No... No we aren't!.."

It hurt her saying that, but she was sure he was playing her all along...

Edwards POV:

What?! WHAT?! How dare she! Maybe I should tell them... Or maybe not, that would be extremely inconvinient for her, WHAT AM I SAYING?! I, The Riddler! Do not care for anyone else other than himself...

Normal POV:

He sighed to himself... He couldn't even say that with his usual enthusiasm, but he knew this would be for the best...

"Murphy, Murphy Lew... You little liar!"

She widened her eyes at what he had said! Why was he doing this?! She accepted his stupid Riddles and antics with open arms! She even trusted him!

"Why are you pretending we don't know each other when we spent the last week together? You even made me coffee!"

She just didn't know what to say in reply to all the scowls she received... She wanted to just dig a really deep hole, crawl in it and die...

"I trusted you..."

"What was that worm?.. I didn't quite catch that!"

"I TRUSTED YOU! You piece of shit! You lied to me! How dare you!"

Her restraints were being pushed to their maximum, heavily chaffing her wrists she was forced to calm down. Her head began spinning due to, what she guessed, was Chloroform...

There was a lump in Edwards throat, Murphy looked broken, that's what he wanted! And he thought it would feel good, but something was making him feel a tad guilty... Something that's never happened before...

"I hate you Riddler!.."

Oh God! Now he felt awful! He did not want to hear that!.. And the way she said Riddler...

"Y-yes! Anyway... I have tasks for you all! Fail and you all die."

Someone else decided to speak.

"And what would the tasks be?!"

They sounded that scared that the fear would kill them rather than the actual tests!

"That's simple! Well to me anyway... Basically I give you a riddle, you have to answer your own, and if you can't... You die..."

The fear that came across everyone's face was horrible... Though no fear came over Murphy's, like she was passed caring...

What Murphy had witnessed was disgusting... She now saw what The Riddler was... A cold hearted murderer... Only two people had left... Two others were next to her... Dead...

"Now Murphy... It's your turn..."

There was an awkward silence just before he cleared his throat.

"Of no use to one ,  
Yet absolute bliss to two.  
The small boy gets it for nothing.  
The young man has to lie or work for it.  
The old man has to buy it.  
The baby's right,  
The lover's privilege,  
The hypocrite's mask.  
To the young girl, faith;  
To the married woman, hope;  
To the old maid, charity.  
What am I?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, was he flirting? She didn't understand... The answer was 'A kiss'...

Murphy decided not to answer and heard the frustration in Edwards voice when he spoke up!

"Tick tock Murphy! I know you kmow the answer!"

There was still no answer. His finger hovered above the electrically charged button that would kill her in an instant! Though he couldn't bring himself to press it... With a few paces around the room, he decided to go to her.

Slamming his hands onto the double doors, Murphy came into view. He was angry at the way she disobeyed him!

Throwing his hands into the air, he shouted,

"Why won't you answer me?! You know this one! I know you do!"

He glared at her as she wearily looked back at him, the chloroform still having its affect on her.

Edward bent down and got close to her ear as he pressed his hands against Murphy's chaffed wrists, squeezing.

"Answer me!.."

He then smirked at her as he began to stroke the areas he once man handled.

"Or shall I demonstrate the answer?.."

Murphy was stunned, what was he saying?! She knew she couldn't deny the fact that everything about him was utterly thrilling! And his smell, it was just orgasmic! To put it bluntly... She bit her lip and he noticed. Smirking, he mocked her silence...

"Did my riddle amaze you that much?!..."

"No!.."

He smirked.

"Oh! Found your words now have we?! Answer me!"

His right hand found its way to her neck, attempting strangulation, he only seemed to place his hand gently, causing her to lean her head back a little... It looked as if she liked it.

She carefully tried to speak.

"I'd prefer the demonstration..."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward watched her... He couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth! Was she serious?! Should he act on what was said or should he just brush it off?.. No, he wanted it... She wanted it... Why not act on it?.. He knew this oppurtunity was way too good of one to dissmiss... But if he did take it, he knew one thing would probably lead to another, and the two lacked a proper room and bed, but what the hell!.. Doing it up a wall couldn't be too bad?.. Could it?.. NO! She would get in the way of his studies! His career of solving the biggest riddle of all! 'Who is The Batman?!' And killing him after proving his superior intellect of course... All of this was confusing Edwards brilliant mind, when the door slammed knocking him from his oh so tempting thoughts!..

"Eddie! Oh Eddie! Where are you hiding?!..."

The two looked towards the door area... That high pitched, annoying, voice could only mean one person to Edward... Harley Quinn... What the hell did she want at one of the worst possible times?! He pushed himself away from the chair and watched Murphy's facial expressions turn from lust to dissapointment... It was dissapointing for Edward to... Next time he would definitley lock the doors!

"Harley... What does a dimwit like you want here?!"

"Now now Eddie! Don't be cruel... Ooooo, who's your girlfriend?!"

"...She's not my girlfriend Harley..."

"Sure she is! Hey sweety!"

"...Um... Hi..."

Murphy was now in the room of two serial killers... Well that wasn't slighty intimidating or anything...

"Anyway Harley! What do you want?!"

"Your knowledge Eddie!"

"Oho... Well then I'm all ears..."

Edward never could resist the temptation of someone needing his brain!

"I need you to figure out who the Batman is for me! So it makes it easier for me to kill him for killing my Joker!.."

She began sniffling.

"Harley... Get out!"

"Eddie!"

"You imbocille! Get out!"

She pouted a huffed at him.

"Fine! But if you ever need my help, you're not getting it! Hmph!.."

The doors slammed behind her and he sighed to himself...

"I won't be needing that idiots help either way..."

Another awkward silence rose between the two until Murphy spoke up.

"Edward?.."

"Hm?.."

"Can you untie me?"

He thought for a moment... He could do anything he wanted with her like this... Anything... As nice as that thought was, he was never that kind of person, that's just dirty and degrading! Though he thought he'd say it as a joke either way.

"No, it's a lot easier to get what I want this way..."

He smirked to himself.

"Edward... All you need to do is ask..."

Oh God... She was tempting him way too much now, it was getting harder to control himself.

"Now now Murphy... Do calm-"

"Edward... Please..."

Her voice was pure lust... He couldn't ignore that... Something other than his downstairs ached for her, so he obediently gave in and began to untie her right wrist. She grabbed his shirt gently and she pulled him closer.

"Let me be your partner in crime Edward... I'll help you with everything..."

She travelled her hand upto his neck as she smelt that wonderful rusty smell he always carried with him... He could have sworn he heard a slight moan escape her lips... If this were a manga, his nose would be bleeding right about now!..

Edwards hand had somehow found it's way to the top of her leg, she was wearing shorts and he could feel how soft her legs were, even when he was wearing gloves.

Fuck it! He didn't care about the room they were in! She obviously wanted him, as he did her! He grabbed her neck and slowly kissed her, she arched her back into him and moaned wanted to taste more of him! He quickly began fumbling with her other tied wrist so he could free her other hand. As he did so, he guided her up and pushed her up against the wall not far from them. Oh he just didn't know why he didn't give into this sooner! It was heaven! It had been too long since he'd had a proper woman, that long that he was comfortable with doing it in a dirty room!

"E-Edward..."

"Hm?.."

He found his way to her neck when she broke the kiss, there was no going back now!..

"Not to be a wet blanket... But..."

He slowed his actions so he could hear what she had to say clearly.

"I never expected us to get this into it... It's just that..."

Now she looked embarressed, so he leaned his hands on either side of her head against the wall.

"Well?.."

He was growing impatient, she should know that you shouldn't keep 'The Riddler' waiting!..

"Y-you're a smart man Edward... can't you figure it out?.."

He put two and two together, it must have been that time... That time...

"Murphy..."

She was worried he was going to be grossed out by it.

"I'm a man that's been beated and shot only God knows how many times... And you think a little blood from something natural will bother me?!"

He was way to into it than to let that bother him!..

Edward brung her legs and and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around him, pushing her up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid! That doesn't bother me at all!.."

He smiled at her in a dark way... It was all so thrilling!

Edward was about to undress her until the door slammed again! He let Murphy down and smacked the wall infront of him!

"For Gods sake Harley! What do you-"

He was wrong... It wasn't Harley, but none other than The Batman!

Murphy was now caught, that was her life down the drain and The Riddler had been caught doing such a dirty act, it was cringeworthy knowing that The Batman would have seen this! The worst thing was that The Batman had somebody with him! No, not Robin... But Murphy's Father!..

A Quick update for you guys! Thank you all for the lovely comments! :) I'm not sure how to reply to you, so if you have any proper questions or anything about stories or requested stories and have facebook, send me a message on this account, make sure you tell me you're off this site first though, because I don't usually add people who I don't know! :P

My name is 'Vicky Riddler Whieldon' on the account on facebook! :)


End file.
